real_supernatural_and_mythical_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
cybernetic organism, more commonly known and referred to as a cyborg, is a being who has both biological and artificial parts. Description The machine components are different from prosthetics, as they not only substitute the replaced body parts, but also enhance them. The most well known cyborg type are the Cyborg Ninjas, although there are other types. The term Exoskeleton was initially applied to full-body non-removable cybernetics such as the one worn by Gray Fox, but by 2018 the term Cyborg Body was used for such systems with only removable systems referred to as exoskeletons. History Shadow Moses Incident'In the late 1990s and 2000s, the Patriots created the first cyborgs under the Cyborg Ninja project. The first Cyborg Ninja was Gray Fox. A prototype cybernetic exoskeleton was grafted directly onto his body along with his limbs. Aside from improved agility and strength, the suit also allowed Fox to "cloak" at will, using a new form of stealth camouflage technology.'The Manhattan Incident'He would later be succeeded by Olga Gurlukovich. She also utilized a powered cybernetic exoskeleton to assume the role of the Ninja, though her body lacked the permanent cybernetic attachments. Instead, the exoskeleton was an external shell worn as a suit.'Guns of the Patriots Incident'Sometime after the Big Shell Incident in 2009, Liquid Ocelot replaced Liquid's arm with a mechanical prosthetic. The arm left him with enough strength to leave a dent on ''Outer Haven's hull. During this time, Raiden also became a Cyborg Ninja, but instead of simply having his body grafted to an exoskeleton, his entire organic body from the lower jaw down was replaced by cybernetic parts. The Patriots heavily experimented on his body and the only remaining organic parts of his original body are his head and spinal cord. His cyborg body is composed of artificial muscle, organs, bones, and blood (a "white" artificial blood that substituted for his old, nanomachine primed blood). His cyborg body was optimized for war and enabled him to fight on a superhuman level and withstand what would normally be considered fatal injuries. Besides Raiden, the Patriots also conducted at least 30 different cyborg-related experiments on at least 30 different people. These cyborgs later joined the PMCs Desperado and World Marshal, even being among the high ranks of the groups, with their distinguishing characteristics being a cybernetic arm containing battle data.'World Marshal Incidents'After the Patriots' fall in 2014, cyborg technology development ran rampant across the globe thanks to large amounts of data the Patriots' suppressed being unveiled after their death. This led to various soldiers and personnel adopting mechanical implants, especially within PMCs. Kevin Washington, a member of the Colorado-based PMC Maverick, noted that one cybernetic enhancement developed during this time, a CNT muscle fiber, amplifies the user's limb strength to be comparable to a jackhammer. Several cyborgs also possessed optical implants that allow their support groups to see what's going on as well as act as a makeshift radio. Consequentially, their eyes sometimes glowed red due to the implant. In addition, several cyborgs during this time utilized electrolytes to enhance their strength, which is often gained by "extracting" fluids. Some weapons were also developed with cyborgs in mind, including weapons intended to directly combat cyborgs and UGs, and even some that were intended to be used by cyborgs, such as a current-age fragmentation grenade that, because of its CNT-style design, was heavy enough to require a soldier of cyborg-grade strength to actually utilize. Nonetheless, with the exception of the Delaware-based PMC Desperado, cyborgs in PMCs were a minority, due to the expensive costs for surgeries and maintenance of cybernetic parts, and soldiers not willing to actually sacrifice healthy limbs to become one. The Colorado-based PMC World Marshal Inc., at that time the largest PMC since Outer Heaven, was also the largest supplier of cybernetic parts. Besides the cyborgs directly under the employ of World Marshal and Desperado, the Denver Police Department also possessed several cyborgs, mostly within the SWAT divisions as hostage negotiators or direct combat specialists. The cyborgs presence, alongside World Marshal's ownership of the DPD, was largely because of the limited government plan instituted by Steven Armstrong back when he was still a member of the Colorado senate, and was officially created to combat Cyborg crime, which was started in Detroit. In addition, although several were former US Military, others were foreigners, and in fact the cybernetics acted as their green card, in order to keep the nativists from complaining. N'mani, the Prime Minister of an unidentified African nation had bodyguards that were mostly cybernetic.Cyborg development also played a large role in Desperado and World Marshal's Sears Program, which involved removing children's brains and placing them into cyborg cranium canisters, and then subject the craniums into VR training to become ruthless child soldiers. The program was named after former president George Sears, also known as Solidus Snake, and was derived from Sears' use and training of child soldiers during the First Liberian Civil War. Although the first shipment, composed of 1860 brain canisters,1 successfully arrived at Denver, Colorado, the second batch was stopped by Maverick a month later, just a day after Sundowner and Armstrong visited the lab conducting the shipments, while investigating a lab affiliated with Desperado in Guadalajara, Mexico. These children's brains, both the first and second shipments, were eventually rescued by Raiden, himself a former child soldier under Solidus Snake, and later given rudimentary bodies for them to work at a cyborg firm to learn a trade and thus give them a life other than being a street urchin or another Jack the Ripper. Cybernetic parts, development, and abilities Development 2000s During the early stages of cyborg development, when it was run by Dr. Clark of the Patriots, the cybernetic development had some flaws. Namely, trying to graft cybernetic parts onto organic nerve endings was required to have extreme precision, as otherwise the subject would end up in complete and constant pain due to the nerves interfering with the subject's pain receptors, an aspect that Raiden would later compare as torture. Early 2010s In the 2010s, cybernetic development improved to some extent, although it still wasn't very good. Because of trouble of trying to develop cybernetic kidney parts that were both the right size and had a sufficient function, various cyborgs, including Raiden, required dialysis frequently, as the white blood, which energized the cybernetic muscles just like a real human, needed to be free of impurities. In addition, loss of blood or otherwise failure to dialyze the blood would result in the subject undergoing autotoxemia and eventually die. In addition, cybernetic skin also was made available to disguise someone from being a cyborg. However, it was still imperfect during 2014, which allowed even babies to understand that a cyborg wearing the skin was not actually a natural human, often leading to huge stares and the like. The closest they could get to passing as a regular person is if the cyborgs were seen from a distance. As such, these cyborgs often were unable to get a civilian job at that time. Their artifcial muscles also originally utilized organic polymers and cultivated muscle cells to simulate muscle movement and improve upon it. 2018 and beyond Cybernetic technology improved vastly by the time of 2018. During that time, cybernetic skin quality had vastly improved to become closer in appearance to that of a human. In addition, as cyborgs became a bit more common knowledge, staring was also reduced regardless. In addition, several cyborgs also ingested meals orally during this time, as nanomachines implanted into their artificial bodies allowed them to simulate digestion and absorb nutrients to their brains. However, they still generally absorbed nutrients from glucose-based nutrient packs. They also started to possess taste and smell sensors in their mouths and noses to simulate taste and smell, respectively, which they could also turn off at will. In the latter event, they could also detect various toxins and flammable objects via sensors in the event that their smell sensors are turned off. Their cybernetic bodies also possess enough blood sugar for their brains to run for at least a full week. Cybernetic blood also was altered, at least for military-grade cyborgs, to resemble regular human blood, and their artificial muscles were upgraded to utilize CNT musclefibers. Although they had been improved enough to come closer to having a normal life, they still had some drawbacks: They still needed fuel cells and nutrition packs overall to live, as well as constant maintenance that was very expensive. Parts Cyborgs had various mechanical parts. Several possessed CNT musclefiber, incorporated with MCFC cores, on their bodies during the late 2010s, which powered their limbs to be comparable to a jackhammer. In their lower abdomens, they also possessed a cache of biotic self-repair nanopaste. Although theoretically, cyborgs could possess a variety of fuel sources such as MCFC, solid-oxide, and phosphorous-acid, in practice, they only have MCFC as their primary fuel source, largely because of mass-production within CNT that allowed for a large scale of development. Visual sensors Cyborgs either possessed optical implants on their organic eyes to improve sight, or in some circumstances, even replace the eye fully if it is damaged. However, the latter instance would not improve the eyesight by much, with the cybernetic eye, if it is equipped to a subject with a completely destroyed optical nerve, only being capable of simply restoring eyesight to that of a natural human. A side effect of the optical implants/artificial eyes is that they occasionally shine crimson, regardless of the actual eye-color of the cyborg, when about to be deployed or undergo a maneuver. Besides optical implants/artificial eyes, several cyborgs also possess compound eye units that act as an enhancement to their vision during the battlefield, as well as a means to record the action going about for their superiors. Variants of the compound eye unit include an eyepatch-like device that activates when about to enter battle, and a version resembling a faceguard. Cyborg eyes could see with blue-toned vision.2 Oficary sensors Cyborgs possessed taste and smell sensors that they could activate and deactivate at will. In addition, when deactivated, they also had other methods to detect things such as toxic or flammable chemicals via auxiliary sensors. Limbs cyborgs were also equipped with Holographic 3D drives in their left arms, which contain battle data and other aspects such as: Energy consumption; damage level; intracranial and blood pressure; blood sugar; other vitals; GPS history; speed and acceleration data; radio and optical readings; recorded computations from the internal expert battle-support system; time-stamped readings of distortion and accelerations gauges whenever the body was impacted; stresses applied to the CNT muscle fibers in all four limbs, as well as any localized breakdowns; power consumption rates; remaining battery charges type and amount of weaponry used; Codec logs and wavelengths; voice transcripts; encryption methods; and the like. Because of the 3D state of the drive, as well as the more crystalline shape of the drive, they are unlikely to be severely damaged in battle due to it not being a localized source, but an optical diffractor. It being the left arm was chosen because of it being accessible, as the right hand can remove it and it can easily be recovered if the unit is damaged. Nonetheless, a destroyed cyborg would sometimes result in the drive being wiped or damaged. In addition, the left arm's memory storage is also connected directly to the cyborg's cranial nerves, in order to facilitate recording of the cyborg's sight, sound and other senses and events it had direct witness to. As such, connecting and disconnecting the cyborg's holographic data storage voluntarily or otherwise will have the cyborg's hippocampus being stimulated, which results in the cyborg suffering from intense flashbacks, memory flashbacks, and other unpleasant effects, which makes self-removal of the holographic data storage inadvisable unless circumstances make it extremely necessary. Such data can also be uploaded as video logs, which could also be transferred via a DOOMP (Digital-Optical Output Mounted Proxy). Heads cyborgs also had all but their brains replaced with cybernetic parts. The artificial cranium cases, called brain units, were designed to transport cyborg brains in a physiologically secure state. Because of this, it was equipped with a rudimentary environmental control system that can protect brains from temperature changes and other fluctuations in the environment so long as it received an uninterrupted supply of power. They can also maintain the brain's oxygen supply and glucose intake. The chassis also acted as an impact liner, which can absorb blows and protect the organic brains inside from damage at a potency of up to 700G, which would have been enough to supply normal humans permanent brain damage. Although it was primarily designed this way to avoid the risk of the brains being damaged by accident during transport, it consequentially also made them immune to all bullets or explosives. In addition to being fully functional, they were also inexpensive, allowing for mass-production. These sorts of units were utilized for the Sears Program, with the large-scale models being used in large part due to the differing sizes of human brains overall and thus allow for the varying size of brains. Some cyborgs such as Raiden, however, retain their initial human features instead. The cyborgs also tend to have little distinctive features amongst them, due in large part to cutting down on expenses. Differences between pedestrian and military cyborgs There are two different types of cyborgs: military-grade cyborgs, and pedestrian cyborgs. They have several differences between the two: Namely, pedestrian cyborgs have cybernetic materials that by military cyborg standards are considered outdated, such as white blood and polymer muscle fibers. Pedestrian cyborgs also were primarily run on rechargeable electric batteries, more specifically their muscle fibers are run on them, although Doktor hinted that pedestrian cyborgs who have ceramic-based bones might be closer to military cyborgs. Besides the nature of the musculature, pedestrian cyborgs also differ in that they are generally partials (ie, they only had cybernetic replacements that simply are artificial versions of a limb or two), and very rarely require full-body conversions, namely if they were severely injured, near death, or if they were eccentric millionaires who wanted to achieve immortality. In addition, the pedestrian cyborg's parial surgeries were not meant for the physical activity required for military usage, and thus even a few artificial limbs cannot match a full cyborg. Abilities Military-grade cyborgs possessed advanced strength, speed, and durability, largely because of their mechanical parts being fused with organic parts. They also possessed advanced hearing and sight. They are even able to turn their senses off if they need them to be off. In the event that they are turned off, they also possessed auxillary sensors that detect toxins and other materials to determine whether an area was safe or not. They also possessed a high-threshold of pain, which is primarily caused by pain-inhibitors. Cyborgs, or at least those belonging to Desperado and World Marshal, when killed during a conflict, also self-destruct, which was programmed into them to alleviate the risk of their enemy finding out any information about them. This self-destruct sequence, however, does not activate if they were ambushed. In some instances, they also have a delayed effect. This delayed effect is especially evident in the aftermath of the attempted ambush on Raiden during the Abkhazian coup, where the bodies of Raiden's attempted assassins remained long enough for Raiden, Kevin and Courtney to discuss what had occured and only self-destructed shortly after Raiden ceased contact with them to proceed with the mission. Because they are emotionally suppressed, cyborgs also cannot be distracted by magazines unlike regular soldiers. They can, however, be distracted by 3D images of females. Cyborgs are also highly resilient towards firearms. Even bullets fired from a rapid-fire gatling gun required a significant amount to bring down only one cyborg. Cyborgs also possessed the ability to communicate when significantly injured or even after their bodies have largely been destroyed and are thus "dead," via radios or other built-in communication devices, as evidenced by the aftermath of Raiden's battles against Mistral, Monsoon, and Sundowner, as well as the aftermath of Bladewolf's battle against Khamsin. Raiden himself also possessed this capacity as early as 2014, where he relayed a message to Snake to go find Big Mama in Eastern Europe before completely passing out, yet he didn't actually talk. Military cyborgs (especially full-bodies) are also capable of surviving even decapitation so long as their brains aren't directly damaged. Cyborgs also possessed built-in stealth camouflage, which they could use either to ambush an enemy or to escape from battle if an enemy forces them to retreat. Also, cyborgs' bodies were programmed to stay within their mission areas.3 They also were highly resistant to radiation of microwave levels, as Raiden stated when he intended to access the Microwave Tunnel in place of Solid Snake before the latter talked him out of it. Their jumps, at least by the time of 2018, were also heightened to the extent that they wouldn't even need a springboard to get to high places.2 * Due to his harsh childhood, training from Solidus and the Army's virtual training, his mental state and capacity were well suited to combat operations behind enemy lines. He was calm under pressure, adaptive, and somewhat critical. This training and conditioning also put penalties on some of his social capabilities and mental stability. He was adept with a variety of weapons, from small arms to surface-to-air missiles. His training with Solidus suggested some emphasis in melee combat, and particularly in bladed weapons, as demonstrated by his defeat of Solidus in a sword fight during the Big Shell Incident. Raiden also showed great endurance and perseverance, as evidenced by his taking down multiple RAYs aboard Arsenal Gear, before becoming too exhausted to continue fighting. * After becoming a cyborg, Raiden possessed incredible superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. His strength enabled him to lift a tremendous amount of weight, evidently ranging to several thousand tons. Prime examples include swinging Gekko around in a circle by his legs, momentarily stopping Outer Haven, an Arsenal Gear class submarine with his body, lifting and throwing Metal Gear RAY and EXCELSUS with some effort. With EXCELSUS, Raiden was also capable of ripping off one of its blades and effectively uses it as a weapon of his own to not only overpower the much larger Metal Gear, but to also take it out of commission. His body had similar design to that of a Gekko, as his feet could be used as hands, allowing him to grip and grab hold of objects and edges in a similar manner to an ape or bat. He could stretch out his legs as if they were arms to in this fashion as well, all without any strain or discomfort of any kind. This allowed him to operate at high efficiency even when he lost both his arms at the shoulders. He also could grip, hold, and even throw objects with inhuman ease and precision in his mouth. This allowed him to weild his sword between his teeth, throw and jam his blade into a wall exactly infront of Snake to stop him, and fend off against several FROG soldiers without his arms. He also was skilled at being attuned with nature, also known as scouting, which he gave Solid Snake pointers in it when contacting him about in South America. * Raiden's superhuman speed enabled him to run extremely fast for great distances. It can run at speeds faster than sound, but in relation to the arm can quickly pass the sword faster than light and constantly strikes. Raiden was also capable of running fast enough to scale walls without falling. * Raiden's superhuman durability makes him virtually indestructible due to the parts of his body made entirely out of steel and artificial muscle fibers. Because of his durability, Raiden, at times, had to resort to self mutilation in order to get his missions done, such as stabbing himself with his own blade to subdue Vamp and slicing his own arm off to free himself from fallen debris so he could save Snake. In addition, his durability was such that he claimed that he was immune to the effects of microwave emitters. His original cyborg body's durability was relatively low as it was lacking armor and was obsolete with limited battlefield potential in 2018. With his custom cyborg body his durability increased tremendously as demonstrated in Denver, Colorado after raiding World Marshal HQ. While escaping with Doktor, he fell off the cargo helicopter and survived largely intact, while leaving a large crater. * Because of his status as a cyborg, his left arm also was directly connected to his cranial nerves. Because of this, removing it caused serious and unpleasant side effects of undergoing temporary memory loss as well as intense flashbacks to his time as a child soldier in Liberia, due to his hippocampus being stimulated, a side effect of the left arm's holographic storage data being connected to cranial nerves to record everything around him and his senses. * Due to his cyborg body's design, he could sometimes generate electricity on his body and focus them into punches, as evidenced by his fight against Armstrong. He demonstrated such an ability first when preventing a group of Haven Troopers from reaching an immobilized Snake/ Raiden demonstrated lightning-like powers, conducting electricity all over his body with which he struck down several of the would-be attackers after he turned on the ceiling sprinklers and made it so he could create electric bolts in the air until the water stopped. * His eye after his upgrade in 2018 occassionally turned crimson when being deployed or when about to undergo a deadly maneuver, a side effect of his eye being modified with an optical implant. He did possess optical implants to a slightly lesser degree prior to the upgrade, which displayed things in a HUD.31 * It is unknown if Raiden was still able to swim after becoming an cyborg, as it was implied that he would have drowned if he attempted to do so due to his immense weight. More than that he can raise over 300 ton in extreme energy, and punching on steel. charge his foot in raise level it will be result to highest power by the electric nano device system to pain deactivation. Military cyborg types There were a variety of military cyborg types by the time of 2016-2018. Cyborg ninja Main article: Cyborg Ninja Cyborg soldiers The basic design of the soldiers, which had roughly humanoid bodies, although they possessed some armor on the thighs, as well as possessed elbow guards. They also wore combat vests resembling SWAT vests. They generally came in green, but also came in black and red, carrying the colors of Desperado. They carried the MAK-200 as their standard firearms, although they sometimes carried the LAG-2 rocket propelled grenade launcher. Regarding blades, they either carried a machete or dual-wielded a set of two machetes. They also sometimes brought in riot shields. Cyborg cops A variant of the above Cyborg soldiers, they adopted DPD uniforms due to the DPD being subcontracted out to World Marshal, Inc. Although they had a similar overall design to the cyborg soldiers, they also had some variants: Some of them had foregone with the compound eye system out of personal preference, instead choosing to use a ballistic helmet, sometimes with a transparent faceguard, some wore sunglasses, and some even wore an officer cap. In addition, although they had most of the same equipment as the Cyborg soldiers, they preferred to use extendable electric batons to whack their enemy with. Armored cyborgs Armored cyborg soldiers, also known as '''Custom cyborgs or Armored cyborgs, were cyborgs that were heavily armored, particularly in their legs and shoulders. Their ceramic/CNT muscle fiber armor was thick enough to stop HF blades from cutting them apart in one slice, although plasma swords could still cut through them. In large part because of their thicker armor, they also were slightly taller than regular cyborgs. Their vests contained a pouch for a small pocketknife, two large pouches to the left, four small pouches (stacked together in twos) to the right, and four patches at the very edge of the vest. Their primary weapons were longswords, although they also utilized grenades and LAG-2 rocket launchers. They usually wore armor colored white, although they occassionally wore variants colored red and gray matching the color patterns of Desperado. Heavy cyborgs Heavily armed cyborgs, also known as cyborg berserkers or heavy cyborgs, were cyborgs covered in extremely thick armor, covering their legs and feet, their forearms, their waist, and their shoulders. Unlike the other cyborg variants, they do not utilize blades at all. Instead, they utilized a large hammer comparable to a warhammer, which dealt significant blows to the enemy. A drawback, however, was that it required both limbs, meaning if the soldier had one arm removed, they will be forced to retreat if given the opportunity. In addition, even with their armor, they can't wield their hammers in a fast manner, which gave them an opening for a bladed opponent to strike. They were also equipped with a harness that contained several pouches, and which also effectively acted as armor. Cyborg Battlemechs Although most cyborg soldiers retained a roughly humanoid form when undergoing the process of becoming one, there are a few who become attached to immense battlemechs from the waist down. An especially notable example of this is Khamsin, who had used the funding he received as a mercenary specifically to make himself into a cyborg, with only his upper torso appearing human as a result. His lower half had been replaced by a large cable that presumably acted as a means to power the machine, with his arms being attached to braces within the "cockpit" of the mech.